Earth-Bet's Hero Deku
by Grunt8999
Summary: Deku, being the hero that he is, went up against Kurogiri in order to help All Might in his struggle with the Nomu. A teleport later and he already has to overcome an obstacle of a dragon. Taylor ignored the green haired kid's muttering as she stared in horror at Lung, who seemed pretty pissed at them both and was still growing. 'I can't back down here, I am a hero! I am DEKU'
1. Chapter 1

**This is another one-shot that seemed interesting to write. "Deku in wormverse" isn't new, but with the BHNA world being Earth-Alph and Deku having contact with them seemed like a good idea. Still a one-shot, sadly, though anyone could take up the idea and write a full story with it. Now all we need is All Might to show up and show the capes how being a hero is supposed to be.**

'It's just a small patrol Taylor.' Taylor thought furiously as she ran across an alleyway, hoping beyond anything that she could lose Lung, who caught sight of her as he was swarmed by the multitude of bugs. 'There's no danger to this at all Now I have a very angry dragon on me!' Taylor turned a corner that led to a street with no streetlights.

Panting, she hid in the shadows once more in order to collect herself. Not a moment later she heard a roar and a crash. Barely a block away was Lung, roaring as his body was still being stung by the many bugs Taylor tried to control. Tried was the key word, as the bugs began dying off before they can get near Lung.

Taylor wanted to cry, but she stayed strong with the thought that things couldn't escalate further.

This thought was proven wrong as Lung grew even bigger and began running in her general direction.

"!" Lung, having gone more draconic, wasn't able to provide any coherent words and only gave roars.

Taylor ran the opposite direction, remembering how she aimed the pepper spray wrong, allowing Lung to gain distance on her and was forced to run away.

'Just how bad is my luck?!' Taylor thought miserably before trampling on a person.

"Ahh!" Two screams were heard as both bodies were tangled on each other. Pushing the other person away from her and standing up, she was about to warn said person about what the hell were they doing out at night before hesitating.

In front of her was a kid (he wasn't that tall from what she can see) dressed in red, white and blue garb with green hair. He rubbed his neck and started spouting what seemed like apologies and was bowing. It took a second before Taylor recognized the language as Japanese. Shaking her head, she began warning the kid.

"Hey! There's a dragon, Lung you know! Right there." Taylor pointed before she felt her stomach falling. Lung had gotten extremely close and was only several meters away. Grabbing the kid's arm she led him away.

"Eh?! Doko wa Aru Maito desuka?! Are wa ryuu desu!" The green haired kid was easily pacing himself with Taylor, and was still able to ask what she believed were questions.

"Can you speak english? Hah, I can't, hah, understand you." Taylor was losing breath as she ran her fastest, ignoring the roars that were getting closer and the heat that accompanied with the dragon.

"Ore-I mean here, I'll help." The green haired kid easily picked up Taylor and started running faster.

"Wh-What?" Taylor looked at the kid in worry before she held on for dear life to him as he jumped onto a roof of a convenience store.

"Okay, this isn't good. Uh, excuse me, would you tell me what's going on?"

The kid was blushing, which would be funny if he didn't easily pick her up and run faster than her.

"That guy is Lung! How do you not know what's going on?!. We have to call the PRT or-or wait..." Taylor became mortified as she saw that the kid had no pockets, so no phone on him. They both couldn't call anyone for help, though she hoped that the destruction was loud enough for at least a civilian to call.

"Lung? I don't know who that is. And PRT? A weird name for the Hero's Association in America, though Americans are a bit weird." The kid started babbling to himself, ignoring the fact that there was a dragon following them!

'RAAAAHG!" Taylor covered her ears, but the roar still came through. She looked away from the kid before looking directly into Lung's draconic eyes. He gave what seemed to be a smile before shooting out a fireball.

Taylor couldn't react, not with the impending doom that she was staring in front of her. She couldn't move, the fear overtaking her body. What could she do-?

"Full Cowl!" Taylor was thrown across the roof, avoiding the fireball entirely. Lifting her head, she saw the kid standing in front of her, his arms up, prepared to fight. He was shaking, but he looked back at her and smiled.

"Do-Don't worry, fo-for I am here!" Looking in front, he yelled as he ran towards Lung, ignoring the fireballs that were being thrown at him.

"AHHHHh!" "RAAAAAGH!"

Deku was in Full Cowl mode, allowing him to easily avoid the fireballs, but the dragon was already angry. It wanted blood.

This villain, it wanted to kill the girl. As Deku avoided the hands that tried to grab him, he had one plan in mind; get rid of the dragon.

All Might wasn't here to save him, he had to save himself this time. To do that, he had to take up the mantle of a hero of peace and justice.

For the girl behind him, he was the hero she needed, a hero that was always there to help!

Jumping, Deku unleashed 100% of One for All into his right arm. Cocking it back, he gave a shout that echoed the street.

"SMASH!" Punching the dragon in the face, the arm broke, but it got the job done.

Blood splattered around the darkened street, the fireballs ceasing to exist, and the panes of every window in the area shattered from the force.

What lay on the street was not a dragon, but a large man who was unconscious.

Deku looked up at the roof of the store and saw the girl he rescued looking at him. Holding his arm in pain, tears threatening to escape his eyes from such a feeling, and smiled at Taylor.

"I, am Deku! Its nice to meet you!" Giving the largest smile he could muster, Deku exclaimed this before falling down in exhaustion.

Taylor blinked, not believing what she just saw. This kid was a hero? Was he from New Wave? And how did he beat Lung in one punch?!

There were many questions, but Taylor only had one thing to say to the kid who rescued her as she stood up, tears starting to form on her eyes.

She got down from the roof and walked up to the kid, who was now named Deku, and sobbed on him.

"Th-thank you!" She was alive, all thanks to him.

Armsmaster pulled up to see the crime lord Lung unconscious on the street and a cape crying on a green haired child.

Buildings and the streets were destroyed, the smell of tar emitting in the area. Armsmaster had one statement that echoed his extreme confusion.

"What the _hell_ happened here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Dang it. I couldn't stop myself. Season 2 happened, and I got so hyped. But this does fit the over the top action that suits MHA.**

"What do you mean he's in custody?!" All Might yelled at the small screen showing an obese woman with blonde hair, his face scrunched into a scowl as his hands tightened around the console.

"Your...student...is under PRT until further notice, All Might. A situation has occurred involving a powerful villain, and he was seen together with a Rogue. We are making sure-."

"He's from Alph! Midoriya is not under your laws nor does he have to!" This was his failure. He couldn't deny that, but he'd be damned if he let Izuku become a pro without the proper training.

Piggot held a calming presence, her steel gray eyes looking straight into All Might's blue.

"He is, in technicalities, an illegal immigrant. Not only that, but he was able to take out a powerful villain. Even if there were some...injuries."

"INJURIES?!"

"He is being taken care of by our best healer. He will be fine. However, his path needs to be decided. He can either become a Ward, which will be beneficial to him and us, or stay in custody, never leaving our headquarters, until we find a way for him to get back."

Piggot's delivery was calm, and sounded final. All Might's breath was heavy. This, this was cruel. He didn't want Izuku to get hurt, but Villains have been known to lay siege on the Protectorate. He would be in danger, and if others knew about One for All...

"Is it possible for him to just stay safe and-"

"That is not possible." Piggot interjected.

"... let him decide, he deserves that much. But if he dies Piggot, you will see my anger in full force."

Piggot nodded before shutting off her side. All Might sighed as he turned back into his skeletal self.

"Toshinori?" Nedzu asked All Might is concern.

"We have to find those villains!" All Might slammed his fist on the console as he struggled to contain his anger.

Nedzu nodded. "I already contacted the Association. Please, calm down. We have to wait."

All Might nodded slowly but he was distracted by his 'what-ifs.'

' _Midoriya, please stay safe.'_

* * *

 **Several Months Later**

"Kurogiri!" Shigaraki yelled out for a portal before their door broke open.

"Capture them!" A shout from Thirteen was heard as Kurogiri's portal was absorbed by a blackhole.

"No!" Kurogiri growled as he took cover behind the bar.

Shigaraki ran to Thirteen, his arm outstretched before wood caught his wrist.

"What?!" Shigaraki's eyes widened before flames encircled him.

As he struggled to escape, Endeavour walked up to Shigaraki and punched him.

"Gah!" Shigaraki gasped before getting grabbed.

"All Might!" Endeavour had him in his hands as All Might stomped into the bar.

"Everything is secure." Endeavour growled.

All Might scowled as he slammed his hand onto the bar top, it being destroyed from his strength.

"Take. Me. To. My. Student!"

"Tch!" Shigaraki kept silent.

"All Might, we need to take them into custody. Midoriya will be fine." Endeavour interjected.

"We lost contact months before. I have to get him!" All Might argued, his fist clenching.

"If I take you to him, we want you to decrease our punishment." Kurogiri, wrapped in wood, piped up.

Silence took over the bar at the man covered in shadows announced his proposal.

"...Deal." All Might agreed, nodding his head.

"What? You fool! After what they've done?" Endeavour tried to argue before All Might faced him.

"Young Midoriya's mother is still grieving. His classmates angered at his fate. I know you're feelings, but this might be our only chance."

All Might faced Kurogiri, and nodded.

"I accept your proposal. Now, take me to him!"

* * *

"What the hell?" Bakugou murmured as he and his classmates hid nearby, watching the confrontation.

"All Might is gonna die!" Mineta held his head as he started freaking out.

"Quiet! We're already breaking the rules! If we get caught, we could all be in danger!" Iida scolded.

"Is Midoriya coming back?" Uraraka asked hesitantly.

"I don't know." Bakugou gritted his teeth as he saw a portal form in front of All Might.

"He's leaving! We're done for! Screwed-ah!" Mineta cried out as he was slapped by Tsuyu's tongue.

"Quiet, ribbit."

All Might stepped into the inky portal, and Bakugou resolved himself.

"I'll get you back you bastard!" Bakugou jumped from his hiding spot and accelerated to the portal, his hands exploding.

"Bakugou!"

The portal shrunk as Bakugou made it in, until it disappeared.

Endeavour shouted in anger as pandemonium ensued when the students revealed themselves.

* * *

"SMAAAAAAASH!"

Using sixty percent of his power, the limit of his control over One for All, Deku punched Scion as he was distracted by Skitter.

The punch created winds, causing the bugs to scatter, but Scion still stood tall.

"Surprising, but not enough." Scion commented as he punched Deku.

Gasping, Deku flew back and harshly hit the ground.

"Izuku!" Taylor yelled out before Scion regenerated from the punch.

"I can see your shard." Scion reached his hand towards Taylor before a blur threw her out of the way. She screamed out, catching her friend's attention.

"Taylor?" Deku groaned out, recovering from the punch. Flinching at the pain, he moved his head.

"Midoriya boy, when did you get so tall?" All Might chuckles sadly. His student has grown older and more powerful, but without his tutelage.

"All Might...!"

Izuku fanboys weakly as he saw his idol after three years.

"Deku.."

Bakugou too appeared, looking at his friend. _How long?_

"Deku. How...?"

"Kaa-chan...it's been a while. Hey..."

Deku waves a hand before it goes back into the ground.

"Bakugou, I am surprised that you followed, but now's not the time, you will be punished later." All Might said before he truly looked at his student's condition.

"Midoriya!" All Might clenches his fist. This was his student! No matter how old he was or how much he changed, he was still a student of UA!

"What happened?"

"I got hit...by Scion…" Deku winced.

"I see." All Might faced towards the golden figure.

"Bakugou, take care of Midoriya right now."

"What? No, I am more-!"

"I must stop you Villain!" All Might interrupted Bakugou as he pointed a finger at Scion.

Scion pauses at the muscle bound man before him, who appeared out of nowhere.

"Another one...?"

"?"

Scion felt for this one's shard, but he didn't have one!

"Hyaaaaa!"

A punch connected to Scion.

Before Scion could move, All Might grabbed his face with his fingers and launched him to the ground.

"Now take this!"

Throwing Scion in the air, he punched upwards, the full force of One for All creating a cyclone of wind.

The rest of the heroes stood in exhaustion, and in awe.

"Fools."

Scion flew away from the cyclone, his face indifferent.

"I may not have your shards, but this world shall be destroyed."

All Might glares, clenching his fist.

"I see." All Might stretches his arms, looking up at Scion.

"Then I'll make sure to stop you!" All Might clenched his muscles.

"I felt your strength, but it is not impressive."

All Might gasps in agony as Scion disappeared from the air and appeared in front of him, a pain unlike any other yet is familiar felt in his gut.

"This is true strength."

Blood flows out of All Might's mouth as he tries to ignore the fist in his stomach.

"A punch like that...is nothing..."

Scion gazes at All Might before harshly retracting his fist.

All Might struggles to keep standing as he holds the hole in his stomach.

"No..."

Izuku looks at All Might. His hero, his idol, was going to die!

"Kaa-chan...let me..."

Bakugou slammed his palm on Izuku's chest, preventing from him getting up.

"Idiot! You'll die!"

Izuku weakly looks at Bakugou's face, tears were threatening to escape.

"Deku, I won't let you die. I promised your mom I'll bring you back unharmed" Bakugou clenches his fist as he bows his head.

"Kaa-chan, please!"

Bakugou stands up, looking at All Might's figure.

"Don't you know Deku? I grew more powerful. This time, Izuku, I'll become the hero." Bakugou opened his palm, explosions popping in his hand.

"And don't you worry you crybaby. I'll make sure to protect you." Bakugou sneers as he races to Scion.

"Bakugou!/Kaa-chan!"

All Might was on his knees, his transformation ended. He shouted out as Bakugou slammed his hand on Scion's chest.

"Take this you golden bastard! Explosion!"

A large explosion erupted from his palm, causing Scion to fly back.

"Pitiful."

Scion stopped his momentum and hovered.

"Move!"

All Might shouted as he saw Scion disappear.

Bakugou jumped to the side before flying back. The punch missed him by millimeters, but even then he was still affected by its force.

 _No!_

Scion was uninjured, but All Might saw a glimpse.

He was like that Noumu; he had regeneration, but no quirk to cancel out Bakugou's blast.

 _That means I will have to fight like I with the Noumu._

All Might looked at his fist. This was going to be where he died, he can feel it.

"Gah!"

All Might looked up to see Bakugou held in Scion's grip, choking him out.

"Villain..."

All Might stood up, his skeletal form struggling to gather up strength.

"Alive?" Scion glanced at All Might.

"Someone, shouldn't be hurting a child."

All Might's blue eyes became as cold as ice.

"Why don't you...fight someone your own size?"

All Might activated One for All once more. This time he showed no smile.

"Let go of my student, and come finish me!"

Scion threw Bakugou away without a thought. Bakugou flew until he hit someone with a tight suit.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?!" Eidolon shouted in frustration.

He was prepared to fight to the death with their supposed saviour, then this guy came with a Changer and Brute power.

"Ah yes, I forgot to introduce myself. Do not worry everyone. For I, All Might from Earth Alph, has arrived!"

"All Might!"

Izuku teared up as he saw his idol proclaim his signature greeting.

"Please! I can help!"

"I am sorry...Midoriya."

All Might straightened his back. This was it.

"Foolish." Scion commented.

All Might grinned.

"This is what heroes do. They protect others, even at the cost of their life."

The two stood still, the area quiet.

In an instant, the both disappeared, and sharp winds erupted.

"Hold on!"

Someone was yelling. Izuku didn't know who, but he got down on one knee, and watched.

"Deku!"

Izuku ignored everyone, and watched this death match.

"HA!"

All Might furiously punched the golden figure, ignoring the blasts of pain from the others' punches.

"This is nothing."

Scion ignored the pain entirely as his body kept regenerating.

All Might retracted his fists before punching the sides of Scion's head with his knuckles.

"I can't let up!"

Grabbing his face, All Might drove it into the ground once more. He continuously punched the Scion's head, his strength weakening.

Scion stood up, turning back to All Might, looking bored.

"Finished?"

All Might glared before retracting his fist.

"Take, this!"

A punch to his cheek. Scion didn't react as the fist connected.

All Might smiled before preparing a fist with his right arm at Scion's body.

Deku struggled to stand, the winds having died off. He straightened himself, power coursing through his body.

"PLUS!"

The fist connected, and in what seemed like slow motion All Might retracted his arm and punched with his left again, the combined forces of his two punches accumulating in Scion's body.

 **"ULLLLLLTRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Scion felt that pain. Half of his body was gone, but he still stood standing, about to regenerate.

"This...is nothing."

"SMAAAAAAAASHH!"

Another pain, unlike the one with muscles. He turned his head to see the young boy who did the same thing minutes before.

This strength, it came from this child?!

Scion flew forward, but the one in green stood appeared in front of him.

"I won't let you hurt him any longer!"

Deku grasped his hands together and shot them down at Scion.

Scion flew into the ground, breaking the earth.

"Mido...riya?"

All Might saw the straightened back of Midoriya-no, Deku. His body bled, his green suit in tatters, but he kept on fighting.

"Enough of this."

Scion regenerated, but Deku punched him again.

Scion caught the fist, but then he lost his arm.

"Deku, don't you dare forget what I SAID!"

Bakugou blasted his palms forward, and explosions pulsated through Scion's arm, freeing Deku.

Deku round house kicked Scion before he could react. Blood splattered as Scion lost his side.

Following up, Deku punched again.

' _My punches! There's no backlash!'_

His eyes were fierce and sharp as Deku thought of ways to bypass that regeneration, before remembering three years prior.

' _The bird guy!'_

"Kaa-chan! Keep firing at Scion! Everyone, keep hitting Scion! He can regenerate only so much!"

All Might laid on the floor, his body collapsing, but he kept watching his successor.

Even then, he followed his idol.

 _"That means there's a limit to it, right?!"_

There was hesitance from everyone, before a stream of fire, bugs, and energy flew at Scion.

Scion looked unimpressed as he ignored everyone's efforts, his body catching up with the damage.

"You won't affect me."

"Deku!" Bakugou yelled out as he started to feel fatigue.

"Alright!"

Retracting his arm, Deku flowed all of One for All into his right arm.

"This!"

Deku jumped to Scion, his arm cocked back.

"Is for All Might!"

"Plus...!"

The fist connected.

 _"ULTRRAAAA!"_

Bringing his left arm back, Deku punched once more, his right arm broken.

"This power...!"

Scion felt something he never felt before. What did people call it?

Fear.

 **"SMAAAAAAAAASHHHH!"**

Scion splattered into visceral, covering the entirety of the floor.

Deku jumped away before falling onto the ground, tears escaping from the pain.

"Bakugou!" Deku yelled out.

Bakugou flinched before taking out the pins off the containers on his arms

"DIIIIIEEEEEE!"

An enormous spout of flames escaped the containers, aiming straight at the regenerating torso of Scion.

The explosion was continuous, and then stopped abruptly.

All that was left was a blackened earth, so sign of Scion anywhere.

Bakugou harshly panted as he dropped to his knees.

"Take that, you bastard."

There was nothing of Scion left, only a blackened ground being visible.

Bakugou fell onto his knees, panting.

On the ground, All Might felt proud.

"Good job...you two. I'm so glad...I saw you grow...just a bit."

Toshinori heard the muffled yells of his students.

He was tired.

So tired.

The flecks of embers sparked before fading as Toshinori Yagi fell into the calm darkness.

...

A familiar voice was heard.

 _Toshinori! You're being a bad teacher you know! You still have to teach, so stop being lazy!_

All Might gasped as he woke up, and saw the crying and tearful face of Midoriya and Bakugou.

"You're fine-OW!"

"Damn it Deku, stop moving! You're body is broken so what the hell?"

"...So are we not going to say anything about this shit? They just punched him harder-hey!" Eidolon complained before getting interrupted by a slap from Skitter.

Skitter looked annoyed as she saw her friend meet his idol and his friend.

"Let them be."

" _All Might is the number one hero! See?"_

" _Kaa-chan? He's my friend. Yeah, he's kinda mean, but he's so cool and strong!"_

' _So this is All Might?'_

Skitter smiled as she began walking to the three.

* * *

"...I feel that..."

An ominous being sat in the darkness as he viewed the security cameras of Shigaraki being interrogated.

"...So you finally died after all, All Might."

 **Couldn't resist. I blame April. Its such a good month though.**


End file.
